1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a candle and the method of making the same and more particularly to a candle wherein soybean oil comprises about 50 to 95 volume percent of the candle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of candles have been previously provided. In many cases, the candles create undesirable smoke and leave a sooty residue in the area where they were burned.